marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Graydon Creed, Sr. (Earth-92131)
| CurrentAlias = Sabretooth | Aliases = Creed | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly , | Relatives = Jebediah Creed (father) Graydon Creed, Jr. (son) | Universe = Earth-92131 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Elongated canines, claws at the tips of his fingers and toes, vertical pupils. | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Edmonton, Canada | Creators = Mark Edward Edens | First = | HistoryText = Wolverine and Cyclops encountered Sabretooth during Beast's trial when he disrupted it as a ploy for Magneto. Sabretooth was taken into custody at Xavier's much against Wolverine's wishes, who refused to share the why's with his teammates. When the X-Men were gone fighting Magneto, Sabretooth was left alone with Jubilee and almost killed her. Wolverine returned just in time to prevent it, though Creed badly injured him in battle. He escaped before the X-Men could defeat him.X-Men: The Animated Series Season 1 ep. #3-#4 Sabretooth tracked Wolverine to the Canadian wilderness and planned to kill a tribe of Inuit. However, Wolverine prevented this and in their inevitable struggle Sabretooth fell down a chasm. He was not seen again for some time. He reappeared when his past with Weapon X, Silver Fox, Maverick, and his bad childhood was discovered. He formed an allegiance with Apocalypse and helped kidnap psychics all over the world so Apocalypse could rewrite reality. He was again taken prisoner by the X-Men and escaped again afterward.X-Men: The Animated Series Season 4 ep. #9-#10 He later confronted his adult son Graydon Creed, Jr. Secret Wars When the Multiverse was destroyed in the last incursion between Earth-616 and Earth-1610, Doctor Doom, with Beyonder's powers, recreated it in the form of Battleworld. Earth-92131 was recreated in the Westchester domain, ruled by Baron Kelly. The Shadow King realized that in comparison to those other domains, Westchester was a fragile paradise, and set out to ensure its survival by any means. Using the cloned body of Professor X, the Shadow King became Cassandra Nova, and used his new identity to become a politician and establish the Bureau of Super-Powers. At the Clear Mountain, Cassandra Nova used a form of psychotherapy called the "Mind Field" to brainwash those mutants who arrived to the institute and force them to live in harmony, Sabretooth was one of those mutants. | Powers = Seemingly those of Sabretooth of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * It is also revealed that Sabretooth was born in Edmonton, Alberta, although his birthplace has never truly been specified in the comics. *Sabretooth was first seen on a news broadcast, when he was fighting off against the police. * Voiced by Don Francks. * Developed for television by Larry Houston and Frank Squillace. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:X-Men: The Animated Series Characters Category:Creed Family Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:1992 Character Debuts Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength